


Perhaps They Are Perplexed

by dancesontrains



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barebacking, Flashpoint (DCU), M/M, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Prison Sex, Top!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: Barry paused for a second to try to reorient himself; couldn't go into Eobard's prison room while feeling unsure. The man reminded him a little of the version he had known before, but was different enough to make him uncomfortable.





	Perhaps They Are Perplexed

**Author's Note:**

> Title from LaTour's 'People Are Still Having Sex'.

"One day soon, Barry, you'll be begging me to kill her again." 

The words echoed around Barry's head as he walked back towards Eobard's prison, paper bag of fresh takeout food in hand. 

He shook his head - he should be thinking about Iris, her beauty and grace. Not the human slime who had killed his mother in another timeline. 

Even so, the words crept around his head; made him shiver. 

Barry paused for a second to try to reorient himself; couldn't go into Eobard's prison room while feeling unsure. The man reminded him a little of the version he had known before, but was different enough to make him uncomfortable. Barry then slid open the disused metal doors and pulled them back into place after him. 

Eobard was lying on his cot, feet facing the door, and only glanced up to sigh when Barry entered the garage. 

"It's you again. I was hoping for some strippers, maybe some twinks in go-go outfits - but nope, just you."

Barry grunted. "Let's just get this over with, Thawne. I give you the food, I clear up after your mess from yesterday, and then I leave as quickly as possible." 

Eobard waved his hand. "Yes, yes, I know the drill, Flash." 

He got up from the cot, eyes on the bag of food. "What strange treats are there for me today?"

"Kung pao chicken and noodles." 

Barry dropped the bag in front of the cage bars and was about to leave with yesterday's, but Eobard spoke again. 

"Hey, Flash." The tone of his voice had changed slightly, become...softer. 

Barry sighed, "What is it now?"

"...Nothing important."

"No really, what is it?"

Eobard opened up the fresh bag through the bars to look at the contents, sighing in exaggerated pleasure. 

"Mmm, the antibiotics in this chicken... very tasty." He closed the bag, getting up.

"You're complaining about antibiotics now? After so much junk food?"

"Not complaining, Allen. The food of this era does have a certain...tang to it."

Eobard placed his hands on the bars, his leather gloves flexing on the metal. "Fancy coming in here, Flash? For a one-on-one, in an equal setting.  
No powers, just our fists." He grinned, showing his teeth like the predator he was. 

Barry would normally have said "no" and left, but it was a pleasant thought, being able to beat up his least favourite person in the world. _The one who...no, don't think of that._

"What's the catch?"

Eobard opened his hands and his eyes wide in an attempt to look more innocent. "No catch, just a good old beatdown."

Barry placed the trash on the floor, before digging up his keys from his jeans and opening the door. He carefully closed it behind him, while  
letting the keys drop out of the padlock onto the concrete below. 

Barry was suddenly aware of how unprotected he was without his speed inside the dampening cage. Eobard looked like a bigger man than him when in his own body. Maybe this was a mis-

 _Ouch_. Eobard had thwacked him on the head with one of his fists, causing Barry to fall on the floor.

He quickly got up, holding onto the edge of the cot with one hand and punching Eobard in the stomach with the other. Barry was glad to see that Thawne was winded. 

But Eobard soon recovered, knocking Barry onto his cot. The bed creaked alarmingly as they struggled. 

"You forgot, Flash," Eobard said, his hands around Barry's throat, "I can punch back." 

Eobard settled his legs around Barry's waist, while still holding on to Barry's throat.

"Ohhh, I wish I could strangle you right now, with no consequences," he sighed. 

Barry kneed him in the groin just before Eobard finally let go. Barry then gasped for air.

Eobard added a couple more punches to his face, smiling as Barry groaned in pain. 

Barry then took advantage of Eobard's position to punch him in the stomach again, his lips turning up a little as Eobard winced. He then went for Eobard's crotch again.

"Ow."

Undeterred by this latest attack, Eobard held both Barry's wrists in his hand, shoving him back and up against the wall. Barry glared at Eo while he struggled, trying to claw at the hand with his trapped fingers. 

Eobard then took advantage of Barry's position to place his leather-covered knee against the Barry's crotch, and started to move his knee up and down. Almost painfully, but not quite. 

"Wh...what?" Barry asked.

Eobard pulled him up by his carefully coiffed hair. "I remember what you and ...Harrison got up to." He grinned, watching as Barry suddenly fell  
slack. 

" _How_? You're from an earlier point in the timeline!"

Eobard smirked, pushing in a little on Barry's cock.

"Oh, young Flash. You are not the man I fought, not yet. Or you'd have known."

He let go of Barry's wrists with one hand, grinning more when he saw that Barry made no move to fight him, and unzipped Barry's jeans, pushing them and his underwear down. 

"Remember this?" he said, before taking Barry's still soft length into his bare hand, moving up and down. 

"Yes," Eobard answered himself as Barry said nothing," I remember it well, how you submitted to ... _Harrison_. And you loved every minute of it, too."

Barry watched his dick harden in Eobard's thicker, more callused hand. His nails were long, and slightly curved towards the tip. 'Harrison's' had been the opposite - short and neatly manicured. 

Eobard then abruptly let go, He stood up and looked at Barry while he unzipped his pants. Barry had a sudden urge to cover himself up.  
But they had done this before, after all. 

Eobard pulled his boots off, removed his pants and underwear, then strutted back towards Barry. "Like what you see, Flash?" 

Eobard's cock was different from 'Harrison's', broad across the middle where Harrison had been slender and long. But that was almost irrelevant, they were actually doing this, he was sleeping with his prisoner, what. 

Barry nodded. 

Eobard then settled around Barry's thighs, touching their cocks together and stroking them both. Barry gave into an urge, and pulled Eobard forward for a kiss. 

It was strange. Barry had half-expected Eobard to kiss like 'Harrison' had, gently at first but with a hand around his neck as if holding Barry there. Eobard had much more confidence, sliding his tongue in the first chance he had and exploring Barry's mouth. 

Barry reciprocated after a moment, sliding his own hand over the bumpy leather top and moving downwards to Eo's waist. He moved his hand underneath the thick material, finding the line of Eo's skin at his waist. 

Burlier than Harrison, but not in a bad way - Barry had always liked his men to have muscles, be bigger than him. 

Meanwhile, Eobard was busy stroking them both, but he suddenly stopped and withdrew from the kiss. Barry watched as he shifted his position, spitting onto his fingers and moving them behind himself, before then moving forwards slowly sliding onto Barry's dick. 

"Harrison...he never..."

"I know," Eobard smirked at him. "Why do you think I'm doing this now?" 

Barry gasped as he felt the sensation of Eobard's hole surrounding him, being filled by him.

"Ahh, that's the good stuff, Flash," Eobard said, his eyes closed iin pleasure. 

Pushing deep into Eobard, Barry groaned. He hadn't felt this for a long, long time.

Eobard was moving his hips up and down, openly grinning at the expression on Barry's face. Barry found that smirk unpleasant to look at, but the symbol and bright yellow costume were even worse, so he closed his eyes. 

"Thinking of Iris, are we?" Eobard said as he pushed down onto Barry's cock, with one hand noisily stroking his own dick. 

"No, I'm not." He hadn't been, but he was now. _Iris...she deserves better than this..._

"Really?" Barry could hear the scorn in Eobard's voice. "Then _open your fucking eyes_ ".

Barry did, shuddering a little - he knew he liked being ordered around, but from his prisoner? Everything was messed up. 

"What am I doing?" he muttered to himself.

"Fucking me. Put your hips into it, Flash." 

Oh, this Eobard was so little like the one he had known ( _the one who lied, the one who broke his heart_ ). Barry could see something similar in the expression, the way he ordered Barry around, but...

Barry pushed his hips up, feeling his ass slam down into the cot's hard surface afterwards.

Eobard nodded in approval, his cock now sitting straight up as he jerked off. He came soon after, spurting all over his top and over Barry's hips. 

Barry felt Eobard shudder all around him and came himself. He paused before sliding out slowly, not wanting to deal with what he'd done.  
Eobard sat on Barry's hips, his own cock softening. There was come on his yellow jacket. 

He got up from his position, wincing a little as he did.

Barry looked down at himself and got up too, slowly starting to pull up his underpants and zip his jeans. 

When he next looked up, Eobard was wearing his trousers again (though not his boots - his feet remained bare) and leaning against an opposite bar while smirking at him. 

"How was that for you, Flash?"

"Not as good as when you were Harrison Wells."

"Ooof, Flash, you cut me to the _quick_." Eobard rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We know the truth - you want every version of me." 

Barry got up, walking towards the door. _Ignore him_.He pulled the keys into the cage with his hand, carefully opening the lock and pushing the door open. 

"I didn't go for your keys, Flash. Like I said - I know you'll let me out soon enough." Barry glanced over; Eobard grinned again, this time in triumph.

Barry walked backwards from the cage for a few paces before turning around and speeding off, leaving the garage door rattling behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly betaed by Elrhiarhodan. 
> 
> Find me at handsomejackshairplugs.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
